


Checkmate

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: RED Sniper, BLU Spy. They know they hate each other. They also know they adore having sex with each other. Neither is going to admit their own feelings might be a little on the loving side. At least not on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with a friend to cheer her up. 'Tis a bit pointless and silly as a result. You have been warned.

"Sorry to _pop_ in unannounced."

A watch-wearing hand reached to the side, out of the window frame to grasp the BLU spy's throat. The suited man could feel the thumb pressing into his windpipe. The hand's owner decided to respond with an equally sarcastic field favorite. "Nothin' personal; I just had to shut you up."

There was a smirk. "I feel tres bon."

"Feel good, huh? Huh?"

"Mission accomplished!"

"Did you get a look at the handsome rogue who did it?"

"Oh, _yes_! Very nice, _very nice_!"

"Ok mate." Based on this stupid exchange it seemed like the shorter man wasn't going to kill RED Sniper this time, so he let the spook go to lean against the wall next to him.

"My pleasure. Sorry to _horn in_. I'm coming for you. Slap eet now!" Taking his cigarette out and looking to the man next to him, Spy stopped his mocking cluster of favorite suggestive quips and spoke regularly. "Ahum. Sniper..."

"Wot?" The taller looked grumpy as he ceased his scoping.

"What say we stop using zheese cheap lines to beat around zhe bushman and just have a fuck, eh?" His arms were folded, cigarette aloft as he quirked his eyebrow.

"Yer the one who's been babblin' this whole toim. Oi've run out of things ta say anyway," groused the bushman in question.

"It ees not my fault I am more gifted wizh words. Of course one can't expect a _camper_ to be so well-versed...steell, I am not hearing a 'non'." The BLU agent took a puff.

Sniper blushed weakly. "Well ain't you a smart-ass..." He muttered, setting his rifle in the corner and crossing his own arms.

Spy walked over and brushed a graceful hand over Sniper's rear. "Hmm...zhe joke here is too easy. You're becoming predictable, bushman."

"Tsk, shut up, spook..!" Hissed the Aussie, and hit Spy's hand away. "Yeh wanna fuck with me, then fuck with me. No need ta use yer big mouth all the time." He glared.

The backstabber put his cigarette out on the wall before tutting and smirking. "Hm! Alright, I weell let you use yours, zhen."

Sniper opened his mouth, about to ask what that was supposed to mean, then got it and closed it again. "Afraid that ain't the way ta do it, mate," he informed before grabbing Spy's shirt and pushing him against the wall. "Yeh've gotta earn it." A predatory smirk exposed one of the man's unusually sizeable canines.

The sharply-dressed party looked disapprovingly at the wrinkles his poor suit front suffered, then looked to Sniper. "Oh please, not more of your stupeed games. It ees most unbecoming to be so childeesh."

"Tired of games, eh? Sounds loik yeh just lost, luv." With that the sharpshooter pressed his leg between Spy's and before he could react pinned the man's hands to the wall, smashing his face against the Frenchman's for a hungry kiss.

Automatically the BLU merged into the kiss before catching himself and twisting his face out of it. "Feelthy primitive! You would try to take me here? Even, you would try to take me? Just like zhat? I zhink not!" Being rather a common occurrence, he really had no problem having sex on the field. He just wanted to goad. He also wasn't ready to just sit back and let the bushman win. Using his knee to flip up Sniper's and make him lose balance, Spy took the distraction to loose himself and roll the pair over against the wall, effectively reversing the scenario. "Echec."

"Wot the-?!" Before he knew it the dinkum found himself under the masked man, pinned against the wood instead. "Bloody wankah!" He snarled with an impressive scowl at Spy's stupid, grinning face.

An amused tut. "I zhought you wanted to play games. Well, echec. Let's see your next move, jar man." Spy now pressed in close to his captive to claim his own kiss, grinding both their entire fronts together as he did.

With a displeased grunt the Aussie leaned in to return the kiss. He was not going to stay under the spook's control, though. He ground his hips into the shorter man and when the man least expected it, he sank his sharp canine teeth into the agent's lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. The smirk on his face showed he was damn pleased with himself.

An inward hiss of breath from Spy. Not that that sort of thing was _entirely_ unpleasant, but sometimes Sniper really reminded him of a primitive beast. He couldn't eloquently bash the other for it with his lip in a twist, but decided he could find another way to retaliate. Deft fingers snaked their way up to the sensitive spots he knew every person had behind their ears. The pressure points that could easily be stabbed through to kill, but also made most people squirm when they were stimulated. Sniper was no exception, especially with these talented digits working over both of them.

"Khh, stop that!" The bushman growled and tried his best to look angry instead of simply submitting under the slimy backstabber. Spy was not going to get the upper hand so easily; the Aussie knew how much the man loved it. He always wore that idiotic, self-satisfied smirk on his face when they were finished. He tried using the same trick Spy had used on him with his legs, but apparently the Frenchman was already prepared for resistance and moved his legs gracefully like a cat. Another irritated snarl escaped the gunman's throat.

At Sniper's attempt to flip their positions again, Spy only chortled. The devilish grin that had appeared on his face with the Aussie's exclamation was still present as he said, "What's zhis? Such feeble attempts to retaliate. Could it be echec et mat already? Does zhis mean I win?" He moved his lips downward to nip at the bristly neck between his hands.

"No chance, mate," the gunman hissed and with quick gestures of his wrists he broke free from Spy's grip. The Frenchman might have been more agile and sneaky, but in raw strength Sniper had the upper hand. He was about to switch the positions once more, but ended up tripping in their feet and falling on the floor with the shape shifter. At least now the Aussie was able to press the smaller body into the floor with his body weight. "G'day," he grinned down at the masked man who looked like he didn't even understand what had just happened. He must have hit his head as they fell.

Blinking to clear his fog, Spy touched a hand to his head before looking at the man over him with a flat face and accused, "Graceless oaf."

"Shaddup, Sheila," the taller man taunted and yanked the agent's head up by pulling his tie. Their lips crashed together once more and the Aussie's hips moved back and forth as he ground them against Spy's. He groaned into the kiss, feeling the growing anticipation through the layers of fabric.

The masked man flared at being called that degrading womanish nickname. Also, the camper was going to ruin his tie using it like that! Well, just because he was closer to the floor didn't mean he had less control! Firstly to save it, he loosened and let his tie slip out of its knot and off. Then he curled a leg in to force Sniper to splay, and using this angle snuck his leg out around to clutch the bushman's. While he was doing this the agent distractingly grabbed the other's lapels and used them as leverage to pull himself up into further kissing. His tongue rudely invaded this time.

With a soft hem the gunman let Spy's tongue enter his mouth. He sucked it and let his own tongue wrestle with the intruder. Apparently the spook had finally learnt his lesson and was willing to cooperate. Sniper's left hand found its way under the man's jacket and dug itself deeper until it met the Frenchman's bare skin. It was a rare treat, especially when they did it on the field, but to celebrate his victory he allowed himself a quick little brush under the BLU's clothes.

Just as it did on the field, Spy's patience paid off. He hadn't expected the Aussie to recognize a close-quarters combat maneuver, and he was right. Quickly now, while the man was feeling him up like a cheap hussie, the agent used the position of his leg to pull up and gather the momentum necessary to push the taller man over. His forearm slammed to the floor by Sniper's head and he smirked victoriously at his pin victim. "Goo'day..!" He mocked the earlier quip with relish before using his free hand to wedge between their sandwiched crotches and rub them both through their bulging pants.

"Oh, c'mon, yeh can't be THAT terrified ta have yer prissy arse fucked this toim?! The bloody mission will end b'fore either of us can stick their dicks into the other!" The bushman sounded more frustrated than angry. "If Oi let yeh be on top t'day, yeh better give me a damn good fuck, yeh got it?" He gave the Frenchman a meaningful look. He was tired of rolling over on the ground like a damn dog. It would be the third time to switch their position and his manhood was already throbbing in his pants. He was running out of patience so he reckoned it was better to stay under the spook instead of being left with nothing in the end.

That smirk he knew the other hated so much graced Spy's face. "Echec et mat, cherie," he murmured coyly, and tapped two cheeky fingers to his lips before sending them down to undo both zippers. "You should know better zhan to start games wizh me. I do not lose." He took up both waiting members in his talented gloved hand and stroked them together, occasionally playing one finger between them. "As for zhe fuck, could it be anyzhing but zhe best?" He played his arrogance card just to watch the adorable scowl on the sharpshooter's lips.

"Oi wish yeh fucked as well as yeh talk bullshit," the Aussie countered, but tensed with a sharp inhale when Spy squeezed their members firmly. Damn wanker, toying with him on purpose. "And wot comes ta losin', Oi know a way ta make yeh cry loik a little girl. Just a few drops of piss on yer suit and yer loik a woman on her periods." He allowed himself to smirk up at the backstabber. He was not going to moan like a cheap hooker in case the Frenchman was after that. He couldn't help himself from bucking his hips into the masked man's hand, though. Since he wanted to top so badly he better make sure to give his best shot.

An indignant sound from the agent. "I could not expect you to understand refinements such as zhis suit. Or zhese gloves, which I'll thank you to remember are about to be ruined. Why don't you occupy zhat ungrateful mouth and get zhe process started, mm?" Giving their joint members a tantalizing squeeze, Spy sat up a bit and grazed his first two fingers over the rough, insulting lips below him.

With a wide grin Sniper opened his mouth and rolled his tongue obediently over the delicate fingers. He loved teasing the Frenchman about his suit; it was his number one weakness. What kind of a moron would even wear a suit on a battlefield in the first place? Spy always pretended to be so smart and above everyone when in reality he was just a cocky idiot who cared about nothing else than looking good. At least he succeeded at that, the gunman had to admit that much. "Good enough, Yer Highness?" He asked with a mocking tone before leaning back to take a comfortable position on the floor.

"We shall see, knave," came the equally mocking response. He tried his best to seem passive, but really, between his own hand working their lengths together and the warmth of Sniper's mouth, he was having quite a lot of trouble keeping his breathing even. His mask felt unusually stifling as he watched the taller man settle back, totally exposed and comfy. He may have been crude, but damn was there something sexy about it. Spy pulled the other's pants down and off one ankle so he could access the waiting hole. He resumed a hand on Sniper's member only and knelt to slide one of his fingers around and into the ring of muscle.

The taller man spread his legs and closed his eyes with a content sigh when he felt the wet fingers playing curiously on his sensitive skin. He let out a quiet moan when Spy's fingers wrapped themselves around his manhood and his other hand's fingers entered his body. "Mmmmhhh...that's good, mate," he muttered, keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the sensation for the fullest. Spy was a selfish bastard, annoying as hell and prudish like a princess, but when it came to sexual activities he wasn't that bad. He was pretty good. One of the best Sniper had ever had the pleasure to sleep with. He had already learnt what the bushman liked, how he liked and when he liked it. To give that masked little weasel some credit, he was able to be a considerate lover in the end. The dinkum's breath caught when he felt those skilled fingers brush over his prostate and he let out a throaty purr to show the Frenchman was doing well.

Spy's member twitched involuntarily at those low, throaty sounds. Unrefined as he was, there was no denying Sniper's croaky bass of a voice was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. The camper was uncooth, unkempt, and unruly, but somehow those negative traits joined into one rugged, sexy mongrel. The two also argued all of the time, but that only seemed to add passion to their romantic activities. In actuality, Sniper's rough-but-laid-back nature was unique amongst anyone Spy had laid with, and it was quite welcome. Different. Appealing. It certainly appealed now as Spy stroked masterfully along the most sensitive spot in the bushman's walls. The agent had to let out a wavering, wanton moan even as he prepared the other. The sight and sound were quite something.

The bushman opened an eye with a playful smirk when he heard the shorter man moan. "Wot's that? Moanin' already, darl? Don't cum in yer bloody pants, yeh promised ta save some for me, remember?" His toothy grin was crooked, but the lust in his voice was really stealing credibility from his little taunt. His face was red and his breathing ragged, but he simply couldn't help himself from throwing another wit at the masked man. Spy was just as horny, he could tell. Poor guy, always trying his best to look so calm and important, but Sniper had seen him during his most vulnerable moments. He had seen the Frenchman's red face during his orgasm, heard his desperate moans and whines when he tried biting his pillow not to scream while the Aussie rammed into his tight little ass. The agent couldn't admit it aloud, but Sniper was special to him. The gunman knew this perfectly well, too.

Through the tinge over his face, Spy corrected his throat by clearing it. "Remember when I mentioned your beeg mouth? Well, if you are een such a rush, could you be a dear..?" With that, he shifted his position 180 so that his length dangled over his target. Meanwhile his fingers were nearly over their tasks, only needing to spread themselves a bit further. His own mouth couldn't resist suddenly being so close to a delicious-looking treat, and Spy decided to be kind enough to lace kisses over the rod in his hand.

"Oi'm always a dear, aren't Oi?" The taller man chuckled and worked the backstabber's member slowly with his hand. Then, ever so teasingly, he licked at the tip of it. He smiled when the little guy in his hand twitched happily in excitement. "Oi think it loiks me," he murmured softly and wrapped his other arm around the agent's hips, pulling him closer to his face. He took Spy's manhood obediently into his mouth and groaned deep down his throat when he felt the BLU's lips ghosting over his hard length. That bloody tease.

Spy's "Hmph!" turned into more of a "Haa~aa!", his sauna-like breath misting over the sharpshooter's member. He then hummed into it as he pressed more eagerly into its side, biting ever-so-slightly. He would forgive the bushman this once, but only because he was so damned good with his tongue! He brought the thumb of the hand embedded in Sniper's hole to press into the man's sack and rub around. He almost wished this could go on forever; everywhere the Aussie touched was elated, but he knew what would come next would feel even better. For now he just let his waist enjoy the arm hugging it, and his penis enjoy the moist cavern of warmth that was Sniper's familiar mouth.

Sniper would have loved to say something about that girly little moan, but unfortunately his mouth was occupied. Well, he would remind the weasel about it afterwards. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to swallow as much of the BLU's length as possible. He let out a low growl when he felt the agent's teeth on his manhood. It was like a warning the masked bastard should keep his teeth hidden, otherwise there were going to be consequences. Lucky for him Spy's mouth was not only good at babbling stupidly, it also knew how to please another man just right. He buckled his hips upward when he felt the thumb stroking his balls lovingly.

The agent took his warning, but not without a grain of salt. It irked him how the other was the only one allowed to bite. It made him feel like the dingo's chew toy. He moved his lips to pull over Sniper's foreskin, sans teeth, until he felt he couldn't wait anymore. With a lusty heave, he wiggled his embedded fingers pointedly and said, "I believe you are ready."

Sniper let go of the man's organ with a soft 'pop'. "Finally." He seemed to be perfectly okay with the idea. He was tired of Spy's fingers, he needed something bigger. He helped the agent on his feet and lifted himself to lean into his elbows. "So how're we gonna do this?" He asked and found himself staring at the throbbing organ that had just been in his mouth. It looked even bigger now when the Frenchman had shaved himself again. The bushman didn't see a point why anyone would trim their groins, having hair there was perfectly natural so he had never bothered himself. Spy was just confirming his claims that he was a real bloody princess.

A sideways glance to Sniper's discarded weapon in the corner. Spy's face was devious again. "Well, eef you are so worried about being missed in combat...what say we get you back?" He offered a cocky hand to the man on the floor. He knew it was risky, especially since he knew THAT gun fired tracers, but somehow he just loved messing with the sharpshooter's aim, especially through sensuality. Shooting was the sniper's pride and job, after all. And besides, no one ever noticed, the blind fools. They just assumed he'd had an off day. The bushman had complained enough times for Spy to know that.

"Yeh just wanna make me look loik Oi don't know how ta bloody aim..." The taller man grumbled but grabbed the Frenchman's hand anyway. Spy just loved humiliating him, didn't he? The bushman would have loved to see how the backstabber would manage his own job with a dick in his ass. Not so sneaky and quiet at that point, for sure. "Hunstman would be much better for this occasion, ye know." He notified as he picked up his rifle in the corner. How in the world would he ever get a headshot if the agent was planning on shagging him? Just a bodyshot was going to require a miracle.

"Well, whose fault is zhat?" Spy countered, mocking the man's choice in weaponry and ignoring his pegged transparent motives, "I note you are not refusing despite zhe fact. Clearly you must enjoy zhe shallange." He stepped behind the man and ran his hand sensually over the one on the gun's trigger, the other slipping to curve around the side of Sniper's nethers. It was all very teasing.

"Sure hope ye know what yer doin'...this is a bloody Machina, they'll know where the shots are comin' from. If yer sniper shoots me head off, then yeh'll need ta shag a corpse." He warned, trying not to let the Frenchman's touch disturb him too much. "If Oi get a kill, yeh'll get yer noice li'l ass over ta me camper t'night and Oi'll fuck you so hard yer parents in bloody France will hear it. Deal?" He asked and spread his legs as he took a good position next to the window.

Spy sighed interestedly, "Hm. Very well. Zhen I suppose you had better not miss, oui?" The hand on Sniper's moved south to spread the man's cheeks and make way for his member to nudge playfully. Once the tip was in, his hand grabbed the rest of his shaft to satisfy it as he pushed in slowly and evenly. The warmth made him sigh again, this time lustily, his teeth pulling down Sniper's scruffy collar so he could kiss the nape of the taller neck.

"Mmmmmhhh...c-crikey..!" The Australian took a few deep breaths as he felt the agent pushing himself deeper. He leaned into the windowsill, not even bothering to look through the scope yet. He couldn't hit an elephant as they were now. His length jumped when Spy's warm lips pressed into his skin. The Frenchman didn't need to know it, but the gunman's heart also seemed to have made a double jump. Once he had adjusted to the feeling of having another bloke inside of him, the bushman lifted his rifle up and tried to get a clear view through the scope. "Does a...a dispenser count?" He asked, finding it very difficult to talk.

A silent laugh from the masked man was felt through the lips on Sniper's hot skin. "Please...any of us could take out zhat baby toy een our sleep. Even a scout could do eet." He found it difficult to say anything further when, after feeling Sniper loosen, he began gentle but lengthy thrusts. The slicked opening gave practiced way easily, and Spy had to groan, his forehead pressing into the nape he previously suckled. As always, the hole was sheer bliss! The hand on the gunman's nethers wrapped itself properly around the man's length.

Sniper's hands were shaking and for a moment he was afraid he would drop his gun. He gritted his teeth with a quiet hiss when the masked man was jerking him off as he pushed himself deep into the Aussie. The sensation was so overwhelming the taller man bit down his lower lip not to moan like a slut. The red spot jumped all around the field as the bushman tried to find a slow target. Ah, Heavy with his medic behind him. Perfect. The rifle roared as he fired, but the bullet didn't hit anywhere near the giant. With a swear the man reloaded and swore again when the agent slammed his length against his prostate.

"Fine job," Spy smirked through somewhat labored pants, "I see I am already as clearly fucked as you." He'd managed to lift his head to watch the shot. He didn't want to miss reveling in the pleasurable torment he was providing. The hand that wasn't running circles around Sniper's member now slipped up and under the taller's shirt back, gliding over the spine he'd stabbed so many times. All that scar tissue, and some of it just so sensitive. What lovely sounds those places produced. They made his plunging member engorge impossibly further as it sped its motion.

"Shut up, wankaaaaahh..!" His growl turned into a needy moan in the middle of the sentence when the Frenchman picked up the pace. God, was he embarrassed. He felt the man's delicate fingers slowly climbing up his back, but instead of doing any harm they were tender and soothing. Goosebumps. Determined to get his damn kill, Sniper lifted the rifle up again. BLU Engineer was just upgrading his sentry, so he was his next target. The first bullet hit the wall, the next one the ground a few meters from his feet. "Bloody hell..!" He snarled.

Spy adored each and every reaction. His smile was fond as he looked up at the back of the frustrated head, mostly glad the gunman couldn't see it. He really did love the way he acted when bothered. Maybe even just loved the Aussie himself. Not that he'd admit it. The BLU agent kept doing everything he was doing because it led to such desirous reactions. The only difference was he rested his pleased face beside the hand under Sniper's shirt. A satisfied groan.

Damn, the bushman didn't have much time. He felt how his lower regions were slowly filling with warmth. If Spy was going to keep up the pace he was having and stroking him firmly at the same time, Sniper would reach his orgasm before even hitting anyone. He took a deep, shaking breath, trying his best to ignore the heavenly pleasure the masked man was bringing him. Not the easiest task, but he wanted the Frenchman under him that night. He wanted to tie him up, gag him with his own tie and fill his ass like he had never been filled before by anyone. Baring his teeth he once again aimed. Engineer. He was his target. Just a bodyshot would do with his fully loaded Machina. "Hold still..." He whispered, exhaled and pulled the trigger. The look on his face was priceless when he actually realized he had killed the Texan. "Oi did it! Did ye see that, ye bloody mongrel?! Oi won!" He turned his red but victorious face back towards his tormentor.

Looking up in surprise, first to the adorably dorky grin and then to see that in fact his teammate was dead, all motion ceased while the loss sank in for Spy. Damn, he should not have gotten lost in the moment. He knew Sniper was going to give him a very rough night for putting him through this, but he begrudgingly had to admit defeat. He was a gentleman after all. The hands resumed their motions but his member did not. "Well played...I supposed even luck has its place in zhe betting world."

"Luck always beats skill, mate. Don't be a sore loser." Sniper gave him a grumpy pout. He couldn't understand why the Frenchman was so determined not to end up on the bottom. "Does it really bother you that much? Yeh don't loik when Oi do you?" He asked, suddenly his voice sounding genuinely concerned. He didn't think he was a master in bed, but he had always managed to give the agent his orgasm in the end. Maybe he wasn't able to satisfy the masked man as he had thought he was.

Spy registered the concern and his comforting side rushed immediately forward. It didn't happen often with Sniper, but he was still a caring lover at heart. Both hands moved to the gunman's chest to hug him close, his lips brushing that nape again as he spoke into it, "Non, non, cherie, you are mistaken..! Giving or getting, amour ees amour, and from you eet is never unpleasant. Brutish, yes, but not unpleasant. Far from. I seemply enjoy tormenting you too much to just hand myself over. You are zhe same, are you not?"

"Well...yeah, maybe a little..." The Aussie didn't like when Spy went this serious. It always told him something was wrong when the agent sounded so sincere. "Brutish..? Would yeh loik it more if Oi was more gentle?" He asked carefully. Like lovemaking? No, that couldn't be it. It was SPY they were talking about, why would he want anything like lovemaking? The taller man put down his rifle and pressed his hands onto the agent's squeezing his upper body.

A tut of brief laughter buzzed through Sniper's skin as Spy considered his reply. "Hm. Maybe sometimes. But you would not be you eef I was not ravaged like a wolf's supper on a regular basis. Your eagerness is flattering in eet's own way. Now, have I put your worries to rest? I would quite enjoy continuing zhe events of moments ago." He gave the skin under him a gentle kiss.

"Ah, yeah, sure, of course." Sniper hurried to put his both hands onto the windowsill again. Maybe he should try being more careful in the future. The Frenchman was just so damn sexy it was really difficult to hold himself back once they were in bed. He would need to work on improving his self-control. "By all means, mate." He turned his head enough to give the BLU an encouraging smile. For some reason the kiss had felt so very comforting.

Spy took the go-ahead, keeping one hand where it was while its partner went to help Sniper's member reach peak again. As his thrusts restarted, hitching a bit to start with after the inactivity, the agent said, "Just keep your head down. We are steell een plain sight and I do not, as you put eet, want to "shag a corpse"." That said, he activated his watch to set himself invisible. It would be awfully suspicious if his teammates saw him just hunching and grabbing at something below the sill. He hugged Sniper tight to let him know he was still very much there.

Instead of staying at the window the Aussie took a slow step to the left. Now they were out of sight. The gunman's arms rested against the wall and he arched his back to give the Frenchman the best possible angle. And boy, did he groan once the shorter man found it. His head dropped, hazy eyes unfocused while he felt the invisible hand flying up and down on his member as his prostate was brutally violated. His mouth hung open as he panted heavily. The spark was brought back in no time, even if they had had a small break to discuss their little problems.

Spy followed on deft feet, not missing a beat. He kept himself invisible because his hands were too busy to bother with his watch. The top one slipped into the wide, low shirt collar to grace over the Aussie's clavicle and first couple of ribs. Besides, he noticed, this way he could see through himself to every way he was affecting the man under him. Wrinkles and indents where his fingers lay, the lusty bobbing, stretching and twitching of Sniper's member, and most easily noticeable, where he was inserted. It was decidedly rather enjoyable, at least for this once. He still hugged close and licked over the bottom of the bushman's neck, pausing intermittently to kiss with a wet smack.

"Haaaahhh..! G-Goddammit, spook..!" The bushman couldn't take it any longer. He felt the man's warm embrace, even though he couldn't see him. He felt Spy's chest against his back and his hands taking good care of his body. He resisted the urge to turn around and kiss the Frenchman so instead he placed his hand over his own mouth and let out a shaky cry when he released in the agent's hand.

Spy himself was just on the brink of cumming. He saw the other's seed reveal some his hand as the white streaks splashed over his fingers. Oh well, at least it wasn't jarate. Cheek falling between Sniper's shoulder blades, the BLU agent could only give a few more heated thrusts coupled with moans before releasing with a fairly loud cry, pulling at the gunman's vest sides. Uhn. He hadn't meant to sound so unbridled...he decided to stay invisible a few extra seconds to hide his embarrassed expression.

There is was again, that passionate voice when the Frenchman ejaculated. The gunman always knew when the shorter one had enjoyed himself when his orgasm was powerful enough to make him cry out like that. For a moment the two stayed still, catching their breaths and riding out their afterglows. Sniper wondered if the masked man would simply stab him again, like he sometimes did after sex. He didn't mind. It wasn't like they would do any post-sex cuddling anyway. "Will Oi see yeh later or was this enough for one day?" He asked, feeling the man was still resting against his back. He was willing to call the deal off. Spy didn't have to get his ass penetrated if he disliked it so much.

The masked man pulled out and hit his watch, coming back into view. A familiar smirk was in place now, though it was surrounded by a clear glow of bliss. He re-did his pants and removed his gloves so that they were folded together with the messy outsides inside. While pulling a replacement pair from his pocket, he answered, "Now who ees afraid of getting my hole penetrated? I am a man of my word, bushman, not zhat you would know anything about zhat. I look forward to your treatment. Do not be off-put by my reaction to zhe loss. I was seemply surprised you made zhe shot considering how your aim usually sucks." He met Sniper's eyes to show his words were honest even if they were teasing.

The gunman gave him a smile of his own, but it was more happy and relieved than evil or self-satisfied. "Okay. Oi'll try not t'disappoint yeh." He promised, pulled his pants back up and secured his fly and belt. "Now, yeh wanna leave without another word or fight yer way out? I'm okay with either." He reached to grab his kukri.

Spy was going to answer, but saw the man reaching for his knife and his expression turned excited. He had come prepared for this. Like a merry prankster he pulled an Ambassador from inside his coat and mimicked a favorite line of Sniper's. "Boom..! Headshot." The he fired a bullet. As the stunned Aussie dropped to the floor, Spy darted away with a mad giggle, as if he'd been waiting all day for that and it had gone off without a hitch. Even if it might add some torment later, oh, that was fun!


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Spy arrived cloaked in front of Sniper's camper van door while looking around to be absolutely certain no other REDs could spot him. He knocked with a quiet knuckle.

The bushman opened the door and when he saw nobody outside he knew his lover had come to keep his word. He pretended he was just opening the door for some fresh air and felt the shorter man slipping past through the door. He closed it and turned around to see the BLU materializing in front of him. "That wasn't fair, mate. Oi had me knife, you had a bloody gun." He didn't sound very pleased.

"Oh, do not moan. Save zhat for later. How else was I to win? Your knife ees quite larger than mine." His banter was accompanied by a playful smile. "By zhe way, you did not happen to recover my tie, did you? I seem to have forgotten eet and had to tell my team I had invented "Business Casual", as eef zhere could be such a zhing." He scoffed at the very notion.

The taller man reached to dig something from his pocket and pulled out the blue tie for the agent to see. "It was noice of you ta leave me a li'l farewell gift. Oi always knew yeh weren't such the bastard everyone always says yeh are." He couldn't fight a weak little grin before tossing the tie back to the backstabber.

"Much appreciated," Spy said as his hands did the thing up, seemingly on auto-pilot. They didn't seem able to be able to hold fancy clothes without putting them on properly. "And I knew _you_ weren't zhe thoughtless half-wit zhey say _you_ are. Well...shall we?" A gesture to the bed with nary a glance around the place. Not only did he know where it was from previous visits, he just didn't care for the decor. So small and cluttered and...rugged. It suited the jar man, but made Spy feel even more in the middle of nowhere than he already was. Not a piece of class to be found for miles. Well, good thing he wasn't here for the decor.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." The Aussie gestured for his guest to go first. At least that was polite. He was having a problem, though, not knowing how he should start off. Should he push the spook against the mattress or should he be gentler, like they had discussed earlier that day? He followed the masked man and wished he wouldn't make any mistakes. He could try being more gentle than usual. Maybe kiss him while undressing him? Just the thought of the agent avoiding their sex because he was being too rough was enough to make him upset. He didn't know why it was so damn upsetting, but it was anyway.

Spy thought it was odd when he wasn't immediately taken and attacked by teeth and claws. Was the bushman still wary about earlier? Well, he supposed Sniper was allowed to do as he liked. He knew he'd definitely be topping this time. But maybe Spy could help him along anyway; a nervous lover was less fun. Spinning to clutch the neckline of the Aussie's shirt, the BLU let himself fall to the bed. When gravity forced his attaché to accompany him, their mouths clashed together.

"Gahh!" The gunman felt the free fall all the way deep in his guts and soon found himself on top of Spy. He kissed the Frenchman hungrily when their faces smashed together. His right hand slipped under the other man's jacket and shirt until it met the agent's skin. He would let Spy decide the pace. Yes, that was a good idea. He hated being so unsure all of a sudden, like he would break the spook with a wrong move or something.

"Mmm..." Spy gave a short sound of approval to show that he enjoyed Sniper taking this lead. Still, something was a little off. He reached his own hands to run over the exposed forearms around him. "Do not be afeared, mon amat. You have free reign, yes? What bozhers you?"

"Nothin', Oi just...it's..." He realized he had no words to continue. Spy would notice if he was lying so he didn't even bother trying. The man was going to think he was a sissy after hearing the truth, though. "If yeh want me ta be more gentle, just bloody say so. Doesn't feel too good when yeh avoid me dick loik plague." He looked the masked man in the eye with a meaningful expression. He still wasn't sure if it had been just a game or if the Frenchman really was afraid of getting his ass sore.

It was a little rude, but Spy couldn't help laughing. It was just such an odd thing to say. He quickly tried to get it under control and apologized, "Désolé, désolé..! Where ees _zhat_ coming from? Do I really seem to avoid you zhat much?" He put his hands back on the other's forearms to show he was earnest.

The Aussie felt his face getting hotter and he was most likely red as a tomato. "W-Well, it's better ta make sure than make yeh wobble around loik a penguin! Loik yeh wouldn't look ridiculous enough in yer fancy suit!" He protested, even though he was relieved the agent still appreciated his sex, after all.

Sniper's arm was given a pat. "Appreciated, but rest assured, I do NOT zhink your deeck is plague." A brief giggle at the mental image. "Eet's true I find a slow and sensual session of lovemaking extremely romantic. You, mon amat, are not romantic. You are deeferent. Passionate. As for my entrance, I have not needed a reprieve from sitting yet." He threw in a wink just to be charming.

The bushman quirked his eyebrow with a sceptical look on his face. He could be romantic, too. He could if Spy would ever require such qualities. He never did. How the Aussie saw it, there was only sex between them. Maybe Spy was getting his romance from someone else. The bushman was there to satisfy some of his needs, at least. "Well...okay. Since yeh insist yeh can take it." He finally grinned at the BLU under him. He pressed a hand onto Spy's throat and pushed him against the bed as he sealed his lips roughly with his own.

A much harsher "Mmm!" than before exited Spy's nostrils as his eyes slid shut. He arched to try and bring their bodies close even though he knew the distance was too great at the moment. His fingers curled and would leave red dents on Sniper's forearms when they moved. This was what he knew! Energetic and eager. He was glad to see the Aussie back to his old self.

With his free hand Sniper grabbed the masked man's wrist and pinned it against the bed under them. He assumed the weasel wasn't going to flip on top of him this time, but the animal within him really needed to get out. He wanted to have the backstabber helplessly under him. He could feel Spy's pulse through his mask as his grip on the Frenchman's neck tightened.

Spy was happy enough to let it happen. For as good as he himself was, when Sniper topped it was amazing how fast his beastly passion sent the agent's breathing ragged. Perhaps it was because he wasn't allowed to do as much, and so yearned to touch the dinkum all the more. Or perhaps it was simply because his windpipe was being constricted. The latter may have been the case in this situation. The unpinned arm reached up to touch what his torso couldn't, diving into that plunging neckline that made for wonderfully easy access.

The gunman pulled himself away from the kiss, just enough to speak. "Be a good boy and tell me what yeh want, yeah? Yeh want a cock in yer arse, spook?" He asked, practically growling. His hot breath brushed over the agent's face and it was dripping with excitement. His unsure thoughts were gone with the wind and all he wanted now was to show that little show pony who the boss was. Making Spy beg to be taken was extremely rare, but boy, would that be a real treat.

The agent was not yet that aroused, as they hadn't done much. He suppressed the need to roll his eyes through the chills that growling voice sent over him. "Nice try. My charity does not extend zhat far, feelthy beast," he strained to inform under his throat's restriction.

"Oh, it will, darl... it will." The bushman assured him with a toothy, predatory smirk. Since his hand was already on the man's neck it didn't take much to yank the tie out of the Frenchman's jacket and bind both his wrists together with it. "Noice li'l package we've got here, eh?" He rose to his knees to admire his handiwork. Spy couldn't move his arms without strangling himself. The knot would hold; he was a real master when it came to making them. "Yeh'll get yer hands free as soon as Oi've heard what I want, luv." He gave the spook a gentle, mocking smile before starting to open his belt.

Spy wasn't sure how he was being tied until it was done. As he realized his predicament, his eyes widened a bit. Oh dear…he was quite proud and didn't like to beg, but when the Aussie was feeling sadistic he could be veeeery persuasive. Spy could also have easily given in and begged right away, but he never did. Not only was it pride, there was actually something erotic in having it dragged from him. Be he hanged if he knew what. Wiggling his arms, though, he figured he might as well be hanged already.

"Don't bother, Sheila, that knot ain't gonna go anywhere." The taller man glanced up from what he was doing for a second before returning back to working Spy's pants off. He opened the belt and the fly and slowly slid the blue trousers off. He then settled himself between the agent's legs and started nuzzling his still soft member through the Frenchman's underwear. He stroked it with his nose, cheeks, hands, and finally bit it gently. Not to hurt, of course, but to excite. His saliva was making the fabric wet but he couldn't really say he cared at this point.

The nickname had to be taken that time. Situationally, it had to be admitted it applied. "Oooohh~hh..!" Feeling that kneading pressure on his loins brought intense heat to Spy's body, and the added heat from the greedy, drooling mouth only ensured it gathered south. He wanted to touch the dinkum's head and shoulders right away, but his reflex to do so reminded him of his restrictions. He had to make do with curling his fingers in front of him while his knees made little rises from the sheets. Breath came in tiny, quiet gasps, and the BLU didn't even care his silk shorts were getting saliva stained. Well, it was only spit; it would come out.

"Yer gorgeous loik this..." The taller man whispered, taking in the agent's red cheeks and how he clearly wanted to get rid of the tie around his wrists. It was true; Spy was absolutely delicious whenever he was horny and helpless. The Aussie felt special that way. He knew the Frenchman hated the feeling of being helpless. He'd much rather was in control, both in bed and on the battlefield. Yet he trusted the gunman enough to let himself be tied up and played with. The sharpshooter couldn't help taking a little pride from that. Maybe he wasn't able to give the damn spook romance, but at least he was able to give him a sense of safety. He leaned in to unbutton the man's clothes. He couldn't take them off, but at the very least he wanted to see Spy's bare chest. "Much better, no?" He smiled down at the backstabber and cupped his goods in his big, warm hand through the boxers. Silk? Really? Wasn't that uncomfortable? The masked man really was a damn princess. One of these days the gunman was definitely going to catch him wearing lacy panties.

"I am always gorgeous," the slightly snobbish, mostly labored response came. He had to stay witty. Banter was part of what they did, not to mention the sooner he let his brain glaze over, the sooner he'd be begging like the dinkum man wanted. His throat then strained to hold back a decidedly ungentlemanly sound when he felt the hand upon him. He was feeling very vulnerable, but in all the right ways. It had not been long before he'd learned these tie-up games were not an elaborate ruse by Sniper to kill him. Rather, the man was simply kinky as hell. Well as an experienced lover, Spy could get behind that. He put the Aussie through his own kinks every day also. A little quid pro quo was only natural, and besides, it was highly enjoyable under the right hands. The strong, callused ones on him now were definitely the right hands. The agent actually anticipated the next move intended to make him squirm as he rocked his engorging organ into the warmth over it.

"Of course yeh are," Sniper replied with a soft little grin. He decided to let the Frenchman have that. He pulled his hands back to get rid of his red work shirt and the white tank top under it. After that he unbuckled his belt, opened his fly, slid his jeans down and kicked them away. "There we go... always preferred it casual anyway," he muttered, partly to himself when he was now wearing only his socks and boxers. Real, MEN'S boxers and not some silky bikini. He leaned over the BLU and pulled his mask up a little bit to kiss his neck. The neck was already full of his old lovebites nobody was able to see under its covering. His sharp canine teeth started devouring the pale, forbidden skin hungrily. He bit, sucked, licked and kissed, pressing his groin against Spy's as he did. He had to admit the mask was handy that way, although the gunman's fingers were always itching to pull it off whenever the Frenchman couldn't fight back. This time was no exception. He had never seen Spy's face and the question of what the shorter man looked like was burning in his mind more and more every day. No matter how he wanted, he knew he couldn't let his curiosity to take over. He couldn't afford to lose Spy's trust. The Aussie was certain one day his lover would trust him enough to pull the mask off himself. He couldn't help smiling at the thought. He couldn't wait for that day.

The sight before Spy was magnificent. Gaze eating up the man in front of him, he quipped, "You are not so bad, yourself, you know." A sigh of elation escaped the agent when the biting started. His eyes fell closed to feel the teeth over his tough but pampered skin. For as much as he took care of himself, he felt scars, from battle or in Sniper's case affection, added character. He wondered if he'd mind another biting him this way. None else had tried, yet the bushman claimed his flesh regularly. No, he supposed, it could only be Sniper to do so. Spy's fingertips stretched upwards, trying to reach the man over him and coming into contact with jawline. He quite regretted not removing his gloves before they had started. Actual contact would have been nicer. Still, he worked with what he had and graced his fingers up and to the pressure points he liked to tease. He was determined to try and give Sniper as hard a time as he was having. He would not completely submit so readily.

"Hrrrmmmm...yeh just don't stay down, do yeh..?" The taller man murmured, although it sounded more like a purr. He was cruel enough not to give the agent his fun and pulled himself back instead of staying still to be petted. It was time to make the spook beg. He rose to sit on his knees and pulled Spy's underwear down, lifting the Frenchman's legs to get them off completely. "Oi suppose yeh ain't gonna be good yet? Yeh always wanna do this the hard way." He shot the other man a knowing grin as he reached to grab something from the locker of his night table. Just some lube to make things easier and more enjoyable for the both of them. He knew perfectly well Spy wasn't going to beg yet. He _wanted_ the gunman to tease him to death, to try his best and use every possible way to make the masked man desire him and his sex.

As if to prove Sniper right, the Frenchman's member twitched with anticipation at being exposed, his knee also giving an involuntary little jerk. "Nnh...I may not be as indomitable as your mouth," Spy said through his wanton haze, "But I'm afraid zhat would be impossible. Steell, I suppose you weell just have to try harder. I have been tortured by interning interrogators wizh better technique." He clearly only said it to get the Aussie going, as evident by the excited smile on his shaking lips. The BLU missed touching the other man already, so would simply have to goad _him_ into doing the heavy petting all the faster.

"Very well," the Aussie agreed. He hadn't expected anything less. He flipped the smaller man so he landed on his stomach. The position probably wasn't the most comfortable possible, but the Frenchman had definitely experienced worse. He didn't waste any time, once he had found the perfect position between the BLU's legs, he spread the man's butt cheeks and buried his face into the sensitive flesh. He ate Spy out so passionately and eagerly his whole face was practically rubbing the masked man's opening.

A small noise of surprise at the powerful motion that turned him followed by nothing short of a YELL of wanton lust at the suddenness of the attack on Spy's hole. Under the unrelenting, aggressive feasting, the masked man quickly tried to regain composure. Not possible. A series of intense groans as he tried anyway. His covered hands wanted anything fleshy to grab, but could only find each other. They clung interlacing as they were forced to settle with that arrangement. If Spy weren't so busy writhing, he might have looked almost pious, hands clasped before him as he gasped skyward with closed lids and an arcing brow. "Uhhhn! Bushman! Ohhh!"

The Aussie would have wanted to say something incredibly dirty right now, but since his mouth was rather busy with something else he had to pass the opportunity. He loved every single sound the masked man was making. It was making him horny in return, too. He had to part his face from that delicious ass after a moment to grab the tube of lube. He opened it and coated his other hand with the cool, slick liquid. "Just look at yeh...moanin' already loik yeh haven't had anyone in between yer legs for a month." He gave the agent's back a pitying look before taking his former position. Painfully, slowly he started sliding his hand up and down Spy's manhood. "C'mon, luv, moan for me a li'l more, will yeh? Yeh filthy spook, yeh love this so much yer about ta burst..." He growled and teased the man's opening playfully with the tip of his tongue.

Spy couldn't answer at first. He had taken the reprieve to curl his splayed knees and let his front collapse to the bed. There he heaved with his cheek pressed to the sheets until he felt himself touched again. He was definitely hard, and felt himself throb in the sharpshooter's grip. His hole may have been begging as it opened repeatedly to try tricking Sniper's tongue inside itself, but it did not speak for the agent's mouth. After a wavering moan, perhaps a bit more girlish than he meant, the Frenchman finally found words. "I do not know what you can mean...I am-MMmmhn~!" He bit and clawed the bedclothes under him as the camper found a particularly sweet spot. Damned teasing dingo, he did that on purpose!

"Oh, ye don't? Really? Then maybe Oi'll just need ta explain it to you meself..." The Aussie's soft, patient words reckoned. As a sniper he had patience on his side. He was able to wait, no matter how long it took. "Yeh love ta get yerself licked here, dontcha? Yer imaginin' it roight now, my tongue penetratin' you noice and slow. Yeh love it, spook. Say yeh love it and Oi moight give you a li'l treat. Oi've got the whole night, the sooner ye give in, the sooner Oi'll let you cum." He whispered with his raw, husky voice. He leaned in to bite the left cheek before moving lower again to run his tongue slowly over the pulsing hole. He didn't thrust his tongue in yet, though.

Spy was a patient man himself, but corner lurking and infiltration was not the same as being sexually "harrassed". The mental images that thick sultry voice provided before ALMOST granting them true was simply cruel overkill, in the agent's opinion. Body rocking desperately to create more friction, but Sniper proving too smart to fall for it, the masked man sighed with frustration. Hellfire, he knew he was losing badly. How dare the bushman be so sensually skilled! BLU agent lips struggled on the brink of admitting defeat. "I...I..."

"Yeh love it. Just lemme hear it. There's nothin' ta be ashamed of, darlin', we're all alone here. Yeh love gettin' yer filthy arse licked, sucked, fingered and fucked, ain't that roight? It's our secret. Oi ain't lettin' anyone else touch you loik this." He kept talking with his low tone. His own words made him bite down his lower lip. Maybe the last thing was a little too much to say. He didn't own Spy, after all. Maybe he secretly fantasized about having the masked man all for himself, but that was supposed to be just in his own head. He just hoped the spook was too horny to notice it. Or maybe he would think it was just a part of the game. Yes, that's what he was going to say if the backstabber asked about it.

The spy's head was swimming with the sound of Sniper's voice. The rest of his body was tingling with fire provided by the Aussie's attention to it. Every persuasive word was taken in and he knew they were right. It was time to let himself admit his filthy habits and move on. Having them actually done instead of promised would be so much more gratifying, though maybe not as much as if they hadn't been begged for. But wait...what was that last thing Sniper said? Not let anyone else touch..? Was the gunman so possessive of the agent? Spy hadn't been sleeping with anyone else since his odd attachment to the sniper began, but figured their time hadn't meant as much to the other. Knowing he might care like that was...heartwarming. A different glow of warmth, a glow that made him feel special, washed over Spy as he happily professed to the dinkum, "Alright! You ween! I love your abuse! I love you to push your feelthy tongue inside me; I love you to fill me wizh your deeck and force me to make dirty moans into zhe sheets! I love YOU! Eh..." Perhaps that rush of emotion stirred TOO much out of Spy. It was too late to add anything after the final phrase...maybe Sniper wouldn't take him seriously after all. He didn't want this getting awkward.

For a moment the van was completely silent. Neither of them dared to breathe and it was like the time had stopped. The gunman's eyes were wide open as he stared at the man under him. That had certainly not been what he had had in mind. "Awh, shit, spook..!" He growled, his face deep red after the Frenchman's confession. If the masked rat was toying with his feelings he would kill him. Kill him over and over, so painfully the agent would pray respawn wouldn't bring him back anymore. He let go of Spy's organ and opened the tube again hastily. His hands were shaking with all the sudden need he felt as he coated his member with lubricant. He barely dipped his slick fingers into the man to make sure he wasn't going to tear in two before he grabbed his length and thrust into the smaller body with a throaty moan. He needed to feel Spy around his manhood, he just needed to. He was overwhelmed with this burning desire the man's words were causing. Spy loved him. Could it really be true? He took a steady grip of the BLU's hips and buried himself as deep into him as he could with a strangled grunt.

Below the sharpshooter, Spy was deciding to ignore his slip-up. He wasn't sure what Sniper's curse had meant, and he couldn't see his face to get a reading, so he felt it was better to just pretend it hadn't happened. He felt and heard the Aussie moving to continue anyway, so he was assuming the other had opted to shrug the confession off. Another of those wavering moans as the agent's face buried in his hands and he felt Sniper bury without ceremony into his hole. Well, at least the bushman was still eager. Spy reveled in the feeling of fulfillment and his hole constricted in welcome, happy to be finally invaded.

Sniper didn't give his lover any time to recover; instead he started moving his hips mercilessly in and out of the backstabber. His short nails dug into the pale skin, pulling Spy into his thrusts. He was moaning, throwing his head back and allowing his eyes closed. He was fucking the spook like an animal in heat, growling and grunting and moaning in turns. He didn't know how long he could keep up such pace before ejaculating, but he didn't want to think about it now. He only wanted to concentrate on the agent's wet warmth around his member. He repeated Spy's words over and over in his head, his pace growing more fierce with every second.

The ferocious motions were received with small heated screams and a masked marauder trying to arch his hips back against his invader to take his length more fully, if even possible. Spy had taken to grasping sheets again, his neck achingly curved backwards. That action caused his tie to constrict his windpipe but he really didn't care. He felt himself leaking, even without any help to his organ, and knew he was close. He announced around his straining, "I am soon cumming..! Fill me, bushman amat, fill me now!"

Sniper leaned over, his other hand taking a firm grip of the BLU's mask and pushing the man's head into the pillow. His other hand reached down and his fingers wrapped themselves around the Frenchman's needy length, rubbing it feverishly to bring Spy over the edge with him. "That feel good, huh..? C'mon, luv, cum for me..." His voice and breath were ragged and filled with sinful lust as he felt the warmth curling up in his lower stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut. "God, Oi...Oi love yeh too, yeh goddamn filthy prissy backstabbin'-Aaahhh, f-fuck..!" With a snarl and a grimace the Aussie ejaculated, his body freezing as his pulsing cock shot thick strings of semen deep into his lover.

Pressed into the pillow, Spy's eyes widened. All at once, the words were heard, he was shocked, he was elated, and he came. His throat was raw with what seemed like the hundredth time he yelled out that night as he finished with the most unusual glow he ever recalled feeling. It was almost...giddy. The BLU bucked violently into Sniper's hand as he came with extreme force. Jets of seed splashed all up his front and struck his open hanging clothes. He wasn't thinking of that as he lay huffing into the pillow that had absorbed his passionate vocals, however. All of him twitching, especially his cooling member and enjoyably leaking hole, Spy half-rolled his torso to face the Aussie best he could and asked a raw, trembling, "You...do..?"

"Do wot?" The gunman asked, panting hot and hazy with his afterglow. Then he remembered what the BLU was most likely referring to. "Oh...w-well, Oi...uhhhh...maybe...Oi guess..?" Some more panting without any words to be spoken. "Yeah. Pretty sure Oi do..." He then admitted quietly. He hesitated for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet Spy's eyes. "Wot about you? Did yeh mean what yeh said?" He asked, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Was it just a way to get things going faster? Was the Frenchman serious or had he simply assumed his little confession was something the gunman had been expecting to hear?

Spy blinked and an honest smile spread over his face. It was rare to see one on him, and it was really quite handsome. He was feeling about a million different shades of joy after all. It was hard to make that look bad. Rolling himself over properly he pulled himself off of Sniper's softening length before sitting up. His still-bound hands forced him to come within kissing distance as he moved a hand to cup the bushman's cheek. "Oui," he said, meeting the other's gaze with weighted lids and a continued smile, "I deed not zhink I would ever be taken seriously, considering our...complicated relationsheep, but knowing you feel zhis way, I cannot deny I love you."

Now it was Sniper's turn to smile like an idiot. He just couldn't believe it. When he had woken up that morning he could have never even imagined the day would end this way. He took the Frenchman's hands into his own and carefully untied the knots keeping them together. After that he cupped the BLU's masked face and pulled him into a soft, loving kiss. "Ye know..." He muttered before pushing their lips together again. "Just in case yer interested..." He kept mumbling as they shared yet another kiss before pulling his face back enough to look the spook in the eye. "Oi can be pretty romantic if yeh need me ta be." He said that with a wide, crooked grin on his face.

Spy decided not to mention the horrible flavor of his own leaving area when Sniper kept kissing him. He couldn't help a nostril twitching, though, and mentally noted he would definitely be brushing his teeth the instant he returned to his base. He hoped the gunman would do the same after he departed. Still, he allowed himself to enjoy the other's lips, and when he heard Sniper's proposition looked up in surprise. Then with a matching grin. "I would very much like to see zhat, bushman. Allow me to geeve you a helping hand een zhe right direction." While speaking and without looking, the agent's now-freed masterful hands undid his tie and re-did it around the Aussie's neck. He supposed he could always get another one. As he pulled the knot tight, he informed, "Zhis is called a keepsake..!" His eyes closed catlike over his condescending yet somehow still tender smile to show he was teasing.

"Heh. Roight. Oi'll keep that in mind, Sheila," the taller party smirked, too happy at the moment to bother with a proper retort. He didn't even notice Spy's nose wrinkle through his insistence that he could be romantic. He wouldn't notice as he kissed him again now.

The BLU made a note to add a good long mouthwash session to the list for after he left.


End file.
